Drywall, which is also known as plasterboard, wallboard, gypsum board, and sheet rock, comprises a panel having a layer of plaster which is sandwiched between two sheets of heavy paper. In the construction industry, the drywall is connected to upright studs to form walls. If the drywall rests directly upon a flooring surface, moisture from the surface can “wick” up into the drywall and result in damage and mold. For example, flooding or even mopping can result in unwanted wicking. As such, construction specifications usually call for a gap (e.g. ⅝ inches) between the bottom edge of the drywall and the flooring surface. Maintaining such a uniform gap can be time consuming during installation, and on occasion the drywall can even become detached from the studs and fall. Often times, to save money and time, the gap is not provided. This often goes unnoticed to the customer because the gap, itself, is covered with a baseboard. If the gap is not provided, or even if the gap is filled with caulking material, wicking and mold can occur.